


We Need A Title: The Musical

by There_Is_A_Purpose (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, Hate, Highschool AU, Jealousy, LGBT, Love, M/M, Multi, OOC sometimes, Other, Trans, Umbrella Terms, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/There_Is_A_Purpose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot was content. </p><p> </p><p>Grumpy, but content.</p><p> </p><p>Butter, but content.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, they weren't content. But they weren't ever depressed, so they were pretty happy with life.</p><p>But high school sucks, so how could they be happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need A Title: The Musical

I toyed with my blonde hair, staring at the homework with a discouraged look on my face. I picked at the hem of my mesh binder and gritted my teeth. These were all things that signified I was doing none other than calculus. 

Lapis Lazuli, my best friend who I happen to be dating, saw me being a flustered little idiot and laughed. "Peri, you can't just do something new on your own. You need to ask for help." I sneered. "Shut up, Lapis." 

I shifted on the uncomfortable row of bleachers and watched as another soccer player ran by and made a rude comment. This one in particular said, "If you keep playing with that tr*nny bra, people are gonna know that you're a girl, Peridot!" I kicked dirt on his cleets. 

Lapis played with her nose ring, angry at the soccer player. She locked her fingers with mine and stood up, pulling me with her. "C'mon, Peri. It's time to go." I slung my backpack over my shoulder. "I could have handled that myself, you know." She looked down at me and smiled. "Sure." I punched her shoulder. "Hey!"

We climbed into her blue pickup and started driving to my workplace, a stupid fast food restaurant that sold grease for food. And no, it want McDonald's or Burger King. I worked at a non-chain restaurant named "Freddy's French Fries." 

When we pulled into the parking lot, I noticed a new car. A beat up old car, with chipping paint and rust. The license plate read "Eat Dst." I groaned. "That's right, we have a new employee coming in today." Lapis looked at me. "Really? Who is he?" "She," I corrected. "And I forgot her name." 

Because I was nervous and didn't want to be there, Lapis walked me in like she always did. Waiting for me was my manager and a tall, muscular woman with messy hair and Vitiligo. She nodded at me. "I like your hair." Lapis' eyes flashed with jealousy for a second as she patted the blue mop that sat atop her head. My face turned red. "Th-thanks."

My manager rolled his eyes. "Peridot, this is Jasper. Jasper, Peridot." She nodded again. "Peridot will be showing you around today. They are probably the only one who follows the regulations around here, so take note. They might seem grumpy at first, but you get used to them." 

I stuck my hand out, but the woman didn't take it. "So, are you nonbinary or something?" I gulped and lowered my hand. "I'm a guy, actually, I just prefer they pronouns." She made an "ooohhh" noise under her breath and ran a hand through her bird's nest. 

Lapis cleared her throat. "Peri, babe? I'm gonna take a drive. Text me when your shift is done." I nodded. She kissed my cheek, which earned me a five-minute lecture about PDA from my manager. Jasper seemed uncomfortable.

Jasper seemed pretty nice. A little impatient, and kind of loud-mouthed, but I was the same way. I could tell we were going to be good friends right there. I finished showing her around fairly early, and business was slow, so we chatted for a bit.

"So, what school do you go to?" She licked her lips. "I don't. I'm un-schooled... do you know what that means?" I blushed and shook my head. "S'okay. Most people don't. It basically means that I'm focusing mainly on what I want to be, and very rarely take any other classes. It's a homeschool thing, though, so I don't get much social interaction." 

I nodded. "So what do you want to be, then?" She bit her lip. "This is gonna sound weird, but I want to be an astronomer." I mustered up the maturity not to snort. "Like, somebody who studies stars?" She coughed. "Kind of. More like the whole universe, though." I raised my eyebrows. "Like... aliens?" She cocked an eyebrow, but nodded slowly. I grinned. Yup, we were going to get along.

I texted Lapis an hour later, telling her to pick me up. She showed up in a belly shirt and shorts. Her back tattoo was fully shown. The tattoo was a blue water lily exploding into droplets of water in a puddle. It looked awesome. She smiled at me. 

Jasper gave her the once-over and smirked. "You've got a good taste, Peridot." Lapis blushed and frowned. I laughed. "Come on, Peri, let's go." I looked at Jasper. "See you tomorrow." She grinned. "Oh yeah." Lapis grabbed my hand and pushed me out of the door. 

I looked at her. "Hey, what's that all about?" She frowned. "What?" I shrugged. "I don't know, you're just normally less impatient." She snarled. "Sorry." My eyes widened. She was angry at someone. 

"Hey, you're not mad at me, right?" She turned to me, cheeks flushed. "No, no. Peri." She cupped my cheek with her hand. "Not you, Peridot. Everything's fine. Don't worry about it." 

A magenta car pulled in. A short and angry girl stepped out. "I just don't understand, Saph! We've driven all around town, and not a single person has given us food! It's this area! They're all homophobic!" The supposed Saph stepped out, wearing a pretty blue sundress. She had an eyepatch. "I'm sure that's not the case, Ruby." 

I turned to Lapis. She smiled at me. "Go on, tell them." I nodded and turned around. "Kitchen's closed, sorry!" I shouted. Lapis slapped the back of my head. "I meant give them your service!" 

I rubbed my neck. "Right." I walked over to them (carefully, as I was wearing heels). "Ruby" crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Yes?" I twiddled my thumbs. "You can have dinner here." She cocked her head to one side. "You're that guy from school!" I nodded. She was probably in a few of my classes. She grinned. "Come on, Sapphire. It's cool here." 

I led them in. "Jasper, here we go. Your first customers." She raised an eyebrow at me. "We're closed." Ruby shrugged. "Special service. I'll have a burger and fries, and Sapphire-" "I'm not serving you." Ruby scoffed. "Excuse me?" Sapphire touched her arm lightly. Jasper lifted her head. "What you are. It's wrong. Not natural." 

Ruby squinted. "Excuse me? Do I know you?" Sapphire clenched her jaw. "Ruby..." Ruby turned away from her. "That's what I thought! What on EARTH makes you think that you can treat me that way?!" Jasper smirked a very cocky smirk and laughed. "I am the employee, and you are the customer. I have a higher rank than you here." I cleared my throat. 

"Here, come on. I'll take your order." Ruby was practically blowing smoke out of her ears. Sapphire smiled apologetically. "That's very nice of you... uh... " "Peridot. My name is Peridot." She nodded. "That's very nice of you, Peridot." 

After the couple had left, I turned to face Jasper. "What was that all about? You can't do that!" She frowned. "It's gross. I don't want to witness something like that!" I gaped at her. "Because they're gay?" She coughed. "What? You think this is because they were a gay couple?! I don't care about that! I just don't like witnessing affection."

I learned that Jasper was grey-romantic, and for the most part, romantic-repulsed. That was no excuse for her to be rude, so she called Ruby and apologized. I said my goodbyes and left with Lapis. 

"So, you seem to like Jasper, huh?" She asked. "Oh, yeah, she's great! We seem to have a lot in common, so we hit off, and I'm so gonna hang out with her in the future..." I trailed off when I noticed Lapis was tense. "I mean, we just met, so..." I mumbled. 

However, I found myself more and more anxious to find Jasper on Facebook, or something. I searched through hours of pages with no luck when I got home. 

After that, I took off my binder, makeup, and heels (which added a LOT of height). I started drawing a picture of an alien and avoiding my family. You know, the usual. I had leftovers for dinner and Skyped Lapis for a bit.

Then I went to sleep.

 

But before I fell asleep, I lied in bed, staring at the ceiling. Thinking of....

Jasper.


End file.
